Nobody Likes A Back Seat Gamer
by IHeartEru
Summary: Matt is trying to game, but Mello wants to be entertained, will Matt comply to Mello's needs and wants? Of course he will, and Yaoi will ensue... NYAHAHAHAHA! It's short, but I had fun writing it...


**A/N: Hey ya'll!! This be mah first yaoi one-shot... but hopefully it's good enough for you guys to read... This story line has probably been used so many times, but I really don't care... Sooo the first part (where it's in the POV of the game) was written by my bro, 'cause even though I'm a gamer, I'm not really into first person shooters... Oh- big thanks to CrimzonRozeAlchemist for Beta-ing this ^-^ and.... Um, this is in Matt's POV... enjoy, I guess...**

**

* * *

**

**Nobody Likes a Back Seat Gamer**

I sprayed the crowd randomly, not sure exactly _why_ they had to die, all I knew was that it was very important that they did. Turning the corner on the street now crowded with flaming cars and policemen trapped behind a wall of flaming rubble, I strolled through the entrance and into my favourite clothes store. Walking through doors always took such a long time. It was almost as if I was waiting for the whole shop to just pop into existence.

When I was done hanging around in the peculiar no place that existed between areas I browsed for some clothes that I could afford. Finding none I decided to shoot the proprietor in the head. I didn't feel bad about it, I had a feeling I would see him again. Exiting the store, it was apparent that the cops had completely forgotten about my earlier rampage, one even stopped to say hello, but he swiftly moved on.

I decided I should probably get on with my mission. I hijacked a car, but finding it wasn't my favourite type of car I set off in pursuit of a cooler looking vehicle. Capturing it, I set off turning right-

"No, no, no, Matt. The map is telling you to go left! Turn left!" I turn around to see Mello leaning on the back of the couch staring at the screen. He doesn't seem to notice my glaring. Ignoring him, I continue to turn right, finding a few police cars that look like they need to be set on fire. I get out of my car and select the shotgun. I take aim and-

"What are you doing Matt?! The police are just gonna come after you if you do that!" Letting out a frustrated sigh and turn once again to the annoying blonde behind me.

"Do you mind, Mello? I'm _trying_ to play my game here."

"Yeah well, you're playing it wrong. I thought getting more stars filled in was bad."

"Look, I don't tell _you_ how to study, so don't tell _me_ how to game. Besides, I thought you were _busy_." The last part I say a little scornfully. I _had_ wanted to mess around a bit after class, but noooooo, Mr. Brain-Box here had to be all like "OMG! Eek, there's a math test coming up in like a _year_, and I haven't studied at all! Wah wah wah, Near is gonna get like _two points_ more than me and L won't love me anymore! Wah wah wah!" So I figure: Screw that! I'm gaming.

"I _was_ studying, but now I'm bored... And your game looks interesting...Teach me how to play?"

"Hah! You're crap at any kind of video game Mello, and you know it. Go back to studying or something." I reply, not even bothering to take my eyes off the screen.

"Hmmf, that is so not true! What about that Super Maria Princess thing... I was okay at that." I pause the game, turning to glare at him fully.

"Mello, first of all: it's Super Mario Bros, _not_ Super Maria Princess. And secondly, you were so bad I had to physically restrain you to stop you from breaking my DS out of frustration." I unpause and continue, hoping he'll take the hint and piss off.

"Aw, come on, Matt. Entertain me." he whines, stretching out the last syllable of 'entertain'. Pfft, like whining is gonna get me to do what he wants. He starts to kiss along my neck, starting from my shoulder up. I hardly notice it at first, until-

"Nya ah ah!" -he reaches my sweet spot, just under my ear. His lips stay there, suckling lightly. "G-give over Mello. I'm n-n-not in the mood." My hands are clutching the controller so tightly that I think I'm gonna break it. The blonde at my neck chuckles lightly.

"You can't fool me, Matt. You're _always_ in the mood." I try my best to pay no attention to him, but believe me, when Mello doesn't want to be ignored, it's _very_ hard to ignore him. His hands start roaming lightly over my chest, he rubs over a nipple and I groan. Which only spurs him on more. One hand goes lower, finding my zipper...

NO! Screw him! He was the one who neglected to entertain me when I wanted it, why should this be any different? I break free from his grip and scramble over to the other side of the couch.

"Fuck you, Mello! Just 'cause you know exactly how to get to me doesn't mean you have the right to!"

"Fine! Play your stupid game, I'll just sit here next to you...Bored. Don't mind me... I'll just be sitting here with nothing to do..." I give him one last glare and attempt to go back to my game. Unfortunately, after all that, the police caught up with my character and now I have to start the mission again with no guns and less money. Great. Now I can't even blow stuff up to let out my pent up... "frustration".

I push against my semi-hard arousal, and think about cold showers and kittens, trying to calm down. I glance over at Mello, who looks frustratingly serene, and he looks back, smiling peacefully.

"Something..._up_, Matt?" he asks, a picture of innocence.

"You know what's up, ya stupid, damn russian..." I mutter, sounding a bit like Muttley, the dog from that old cartoon show Stop the Pigeon. Mello chuckles once more before crawling closer to me. Much, much closer... One hand goes on the inside of my thigh and he whispers softly in my ear.

"Don't be so proud, Matty. You know you want me." He emphasized his point by taking my earlobe in his mouth and nibbling. I growl at him, still a bit put out, however, it does nothing to discourage him as he straddles me. Sitting on my lap like this gives him complete control, and he knows it, he captures my lips with his and I let him kiss me for a few seconds, but I'm determined not to give in. I pull away and try to look over his shoulder at the screen, of course this is extremely difficult when I have my eyes screwed tightly shut and my lips pressed together in a vain effort not to groan in pleasure as Mello kisses up my neck again. His hips grind against mine and he gives out a little whine.

"Mmmm...Matt. Please...touch me..." he whispers in my ear, after that I drop the controller, letting it fall to the floor, my game forgotten, and I run my hands up his back pulling him closer while his lips re-attach to mine.

Mello's hands slip under my shirt and start to explore my chest. Lovingly caressing, and soon my shirt comes off altogether. He slowly gets off me and I whimper in protest, however, rather than abandoning me, Mello cups the back of my head and gently pulls me up, all the while his mouth never leaves mine. We struggle to make it to the bed and instead I end up pinned against the wall.

My blonde presses himself against me, and I push back, trying to wrap myself around him just so I can touch more of his perfect body.. His kisses leave my mouth and I gasp for air, slowly his mouth travels to that sweet, sweet spot just beneath my ear. Although this time, in lieu of suckling, he bites down, hard.

"A-ah!" I gasp in surprise and pain, but he doesn't stop to see if he's hurt me, he continues down my body, leaving small love bites in a gingerbread trail. His lips finally stop at my hips, their progress impeded by my jeans. Mello's hands fumble to undo the button and I help him, glad to be rid of the heavy material. He pulls on my boxers and those are quickly discarded as well.

He ignores my throbbing length and instead teases me with small nips on the inside of my thigh. When I can't stand it any longer I push him to the floor, attempting to take control. Annoyed to find myself completely naked with Mello still fully clothed I tug at his black shirt. But I can't bear to wait the short length of time it will take to undo all the buttons so I decide to rip it off.

My lips and hands caress him, trying to touch as much of him as possible at one time. He lets me dominate, but not for long, and before I know it I'm pushed away. He roughly leads me to the bed and shoves me down.

"That was my favourite shirt, you bastard." he says, before joining me. My hands reach for the zipper of his black camo trousers, but he pushes me away, undoing them himself and soon he's as naked as me. Just the sight of him excites me even further and I'm desperate to be touched, to touch him – but he pins my arms by my side; taunting me. Mello's kisses are like fire, but they're hardly enough to satisfy me.

"M-Mello...Please!" I struggle to get the words out as I fight against him. Finally he takes the hint and releases me, my hands are on him like lightning, pulling him closer. The blonde indulges me, grinding his crotch against mine, our naked erections rubbing against each other and making them harden even more. His hand reaches down and strokes the underside of my shaft, I groan and thrust into his touch. He strokes me softly, and I wriggle beneath him. He concentrates at the base of my shaft while bringing his head down to suck me. My hands run through his long hair, urging him on. His talented tongue licks and flicks and he sucks hard, his cheeks hollowing out. He licks away the precum trickling out of me.

"Nnn, ahh. Mello, I think I'm gonna-" He pulls away suddenly, obviously not wanting me to reach my climax just yet. I drag his face closer to mine in order to kiss him then I put my lips close to his ear and whisper.

"Mello, I want you in me, now." He puts three of his fingers into my mouth, I lick and suck them, coating them in my saliva. Then I suck on each individual finger and swirl my tongue around it, just to tease him. He groans before taking them out of my mouth. Then, he places one finger by my tight ring, tracing the muscles waiting for them to relax, Wriggling his finger in my tightness, coaxing the muscles to relax to fit a second finger. It's uncomfortable and stings a bit as Mello slips in another finger, scissoring and stretching me. He adds the third finger and the pain intensified slightly. He then continues the process of stretching me until the pain fads into pleasure. He hits the bundles of nerves inside me, making little jolts of electricity run all they way to my fingertips and toes. I moan breathlessly, pushing my hips further down on his fingers. He takes that as a sign and pulls his fingers out.

When he takes them out I whine, needing to full again. Then Mello runs his wet fingers over his own member and he can't help but pump a couple of times. The sight of him pleasuring himself turns me on even more.

He readies himself at my entrance and without waiting for permission he thrusts in, burying himself to the hilt in me. I almost scream but one of my hands flies to my mouth and I bite down on it, almost drawing blood. Never once has Mello entered me slowly, and I guess you could say I like it that way.

"God, Matt. You're so fucking tight."

He thrusts in again, once, twice and then he rolls his hips hitting that sweet bundle of nerves.

"Hah! Nnn, more, Mello. Do it again." He does, and I rake my nails down his back in pleasure, as jolts of electricity ran through my body. I've probably left deep red welts but he doesn't complain, or show any sign that I've hurt him. I wrap my legs around his lower abdomen in the throes of passion, adjusting the angle so he can hit my prostate with more accuracy. He continues to hit that sweet, sweet spot and he reaches his climax just moment before I do, his cum spilling inside of me. He makes that rare face of pure pleasure, and that's what pushes me over the edge, white liquid splattering over both our chests.

Mello pulls out and wraps his arms around me, worn out and ready for sleep. I lay awake for a few moments longer than he does. No matter how much of an annoying, pestering, dominating, backseat gamer he is, I think I'll always love him.

* * *

**A/N: -sigh- I like the first part, but when it gets to writing the yaoi-ness, I just cringe from the crap I'm unleashing on all of you... Anyway, if you thought it was good please review so I know what I'm doing right, and if you thought it was bad then review as well, and tell me what was bad...**

**But most of all, thanks for reading...**


End file.
